criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prince Die Last
The Prince Die Last is case #20 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Malaysia and the 6th case in Insular Asia. Case Background The team went into the Sultan's Palace. Lin Lin (who was still helping the team instead of behaving like a spoiled brat) reserved a meeting with the prince. The team decided to wait in the Palace stairs, in there, they met the Minister of Vietnam again. He was waiting for the prince too since both needed to discuss about classified matters. Milo, the player and the Minister were so distracted that they did not saw that the prince was actually lying dead in the stairs. The prince Aziz Bellair was found killed by a poisonous lotion he had in his hands. The team decided to treat the Minister as a suspect, forcing him to talk more. The Minister only said that he was requesting help for the upcoming war of Vietnam and Indonesia. The team recovered a friendship pamphlet featuring photos and drawings of Prince Aziz and Princess Squitza of Nepal. Squitza was pleased to see the player again but was horrified by the murder of her childhood friend. Squitza told the team that Aziz was her best friend and they lived adventures as teenagers. Aziz had the rebel and adventurer personality that Squitza also has and according to the princess, he was helping her with the Sethfrek matter. Squitza told them that she and Aziz were investigating the ruins of a temple that they believed to be related to the Sethfrek cult. In there the team found a Sethfrek calendar belonging to Ravi Collingsworth, the hinduist monk that the team met in Nepal. Ravi was already known to be a Sethfrek and he threatened the team and told them to stop their investigation before it fails. During the chapter end, Chief Zhou told the team that Aziz's father, The Sultan, wanted to speak to them. During chapter 2, The Sultan felt disgusted and dissapointed by his son's death, claiming that he hated the rebel nature of his son and that he wanted him to be more prince-like. The team decided to Investigate the Palace yard. The team soon needed to speak to the embittered rice vendor from Myanmar: Ho Chi Ming as they found her properties near the palace. The team suddenly knew that Ho Chi could only be in Malaysia because of her involvement with the Sethfreks. The team also found a note from Squitza to the prince. Squitza claimed that his prince friend was helpful, but very wild and she feared that he could bring down the mission and cause the death of the both. The team also talked again to the Minister after they found that Aziz denied to help him with the war matter. During the chapter end Chief Zhou alerted the player to return to the Palace yard since Monk Zaong was spotted there. During chapter 3 the team revisited the temple but the monk was nowhere to be found. After finding a note, it was discovered that Ho Chi helped the monk to escape from the temple. Ho Chi was arrested but she refused to tell them where the monk was hiding and told them that they would soon regret of bothering her and the Sethfreks. The team also talked back to Ravi after finding a Sethfrek book with instructions for killing the Prince, so the team decided to place him under custody. Milo and the player also talked back to The Sultan, after they found out that he disinherited his son a day before the murder. The Sultan claimed that his son's behaviour was unacceptable and he also believed that having his son dead was way better for the country, rather than leave him to make more trouble. After finding enough evidence the team went to catch the killer. Ho Chi Ming was arrested for the murder. When asked why she committed the murder, she maniacally laughed at the team telling them that it was too late and that the prophecy was already going to happen. Ho Chi's hysterical behaviour did not helped. She got a 50 year sentence but the team decided to make her spit everything about the big Sethfrek ritual. During Beyond Nirvana 6, the team witnessed an strong fight of Chief Zhou and Lin Lin. Lin Lin, furious, claimed that she had enough and yelled to everyone that she was leaving the World Police Elite. The Chief decided to confess to the team that Lin Lin was actually her daughter and she hired her in the Asian Bureau after the death of her father. Chief Zhou recognized that she made an error and excused to the player for all those secrets kept for him. The team decided to stay focused and they went to interrogate Ho Chi at her cell. Ho Chi decided to play a game with the player and told him to investigate the ruins. In there, the team finally found Monk Zaong hiding behind a column and managed to arrest him. The team talked to Zaong in his cell, about what the Sethfrek profecy was, but he showed to stay calm and told the team that it doesn't matter being arrested, the profecy would soon finish. The team investigated the palace again and found a Sehtfrek scroll showing the exact hour followed by a message in an unkown language, but Fidel the historian, managed to translate it. The message read: "The final phase has begun, King-gods prepare to be free" The team confronted the Monk with the scroll and he suddenly started to laugh, telling the player that no one would stop their final ritual of freeing the gods. Suddenly, the monk started to shine, a green magical aura covered him and in a shocking scene, the Monk disappeared in front of their noses. Milo was pale and shocked after what his eyes saw but he tried to remain calm and find a logical explanation. The team knew that the exact place in which the ritual could happen was in the Borobudur temple in Java, Indonesia and they headed there. Stats Victim *Aziz Bellair (Found lying at the palace stairs) Weapon *Poisonous lotion. Killer *Ho Chi Ming Killer's Profile *The killer eats Asam fish *The killer eats Nasi lemak *The killer takes pills *The killer is older than 50 *The killer is female Suspects *'Princess Squitza' (Nepal Princess) Age: 28 Height: 5"10" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Asam fish *The suspect eats Nasi lemak *The suspect drinks takes pills "General Appearance": White Dress and red veil, Golden charms. ---- *'Ravi Collingsworth' (Hinduist Monk) Age: 65 Height: 6"0" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: A+ "Profile": * The suspect eats Asam fish *The suspect drinks takes pills "General Appearance": Orange turban, white traditional shirt, Orange scarf. ---- *'Minister Tse-Tung' (Minister of Vietnam) Age: 47 Height: 6"2" Weight: 141 lbs Blood: B- "Profile": *The suspect eats Asam fish *The suspect eats Nasi lemak "General Appearance": Black Hair, Scar in eye, Red Suit with dragon pattern, He holds cigarettes. ---- *'The Sultan' (Sultan of Malaysia) Age: 58 Height: 5"4" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Asam fish *The suspect eats Nasi lemak *The suspect drinks takes pills "General Appearance": Dark Blue suit with golden details. Maroon Turban with a green jewel and purple feathers. Big gray beard. ---- * Ho Chi Ming (Myanmar Rice Vendor) Age: 70 Height: 5"3" Weight: 122 lbs Blood: A- "Profile": * The suspect eats Asam fish *The suspect eats Nasi lemak *The suspect drinks takes pills "General Appearance": Maroon Robes, Asian cone hat. Crime Scenes *Palace Exterior - Stairs *Ancient ruins - Ruined pillar *Palace Yard - Tea table Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Palace Exterior * Autopsy the victim's body * Talk to the Minister of Vietnam about his visit with the prince * Examine Lottus Flower * Analyze Flower * Investigate Ancient Ruins * Examine Book * Talk to Ravi about his presence in the ruins. * Examine scrapbook * Talk with Squitza about her relationship with the Prince. * Go to next chapter. Chapter 2 * See what the Sultan needs to speak with you. * Investigate Palace Yard * Examine Spices and Papers * Examine Brooch * Confront Ho Chi about her presence in Malaysia * Examine Lotions * Examine Lotion * Investigate Ruined pillar * Examine Letters * Ask Squitza about the letter * Examine Letter * Question Tse-Tung about the victim refusing to help * Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Tea Table * Examine Spelunking Items * Confront Ho Chi about helping the monk to escape * Examine Newspaper * Confront the Sultan about the notice * Examine Sethfrek Manual * Confront Ravi about his manuaal * Investigate Stairs * Examine Bottles * Analyze Liquid * Examine Hairs * Examine Blood * Take care of the killer now! Beyond Nirvana 6 * Confront Ho Chi about the ritual * Investigate Ancient Ruins * Examine Bag * Examine Fingerprints * Make the Monk talk in his cell * Investigate Palace Yard * Examine Torn paper * Analyze Scroll * Confront Zaong about the ritual message * Ask Squitza for help * Investigate Ruinned pillar * Examine Potions * Analyze Liquid * Move on the next case Trivia * In real life, Malaysia is a constitutional monarchy country. Each state has its own sultan whilst the capital, being a federal state, does not have one. The whole country is ruled under one king which holds the title of "Yang di-Pertuan Agong". Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Insular Asia Category:Police World Tour Cases